moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Scavenger
Epsilon Army |role = Multipurpose combat |useguns = * Drain beam * Altered Adaptation System |tier = 3 |hp = 1250 |armortype = Heavy |speed = 6; 8 when elite |turn = 5 |sight = 6 |cost = $2000 |time = 1:20 |produced = Epsilon War Factory |req = * Infiltrating a Tech Center and Allied Construction Yard * Psychplug * Chemplug * Geneplug * Cloning Vats (Ultimate Alliance) |groundattack = * 10; 14 when elite (drain beam) * Varies (stolen weapons, see table) |airattack = Varies (stolen weapons, see table) |cooldown = * 5 frames (0.3 in-game seconds) (drain beam) * Varies (stolen weapons, see table) |range = 8, minimum 1 (all weapons) |research = |ability = The drain beam steal the weapon of enemy vehicles upon destruction * The stolen weapon permanently replaces the drain beam * Certain vehicles' weapons cannot be stolen or will upgrade the drain beam instead |notes = * Self-repair * Can crush infantry and vehicles * Uncrushable * Cannot be depiloted |artist = * Azri_Apoc (voxel) * Mevitar (custom turrets) |actor = Ki "ComradeCrimson" McKenzie }} The Scavenger is an Epsilon stolen tech unit acquired by infiltrating an Allied Tech Center and Construction Yard. It is a heavy vehicle equipped with a "drain beam" capable of leeching enemy vehicles' weapons for its own use. The Scavenger is a bane to almost any vehicle fielded against them, as it can turn their own weapons against them. Official description The exotic combination of Epsilon's magnetic technology and the Allied weapon adaptation system resulted in Scavengers appearing in Yuri's tank divisions after Epsilon forces successfully raided several Allied bases. This unit's massive size might deceive you into thinking it is bulky and slow, but do not be mistaken: the Scavenger has enough engine power to chase some of the fastest vehicles on the battlefield in order to dismantle them using their drain beam. The drain beam was designed to take enemy vehicles apart and rapidly incorporate their weaponry into a new, custom weapon. With the talents of an Epsilon technical crew in every Scavenger, it is possible to quickly re-purpose the remains of the destroyed unit's tech into a completely new weapon that the Scavenger will use in combat, completely replacing the drain beam. These new weapons taken from Epsilon's enemies usually have a twist to them as their engineers are able to come up with adjustments to the acquired technologies with surprising results. A Scavenger can only acquire one weapon and will use it for the remainder of its lifetime. The initial weapon, the drain beam, that the Scavenger uses cannot be fired while the unit is moving, but once it has a newly acquired weapon mounted, the Scavenger can easily fire on the move.Stolen Tech Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview The Scavenger's drain beam is capable of stealing weapons off enemy vehicles, allowing the tank to gain a new, unique weapon in place of the drain beam. This gives the Scavenger a unique versatility that no other vehicles have, barring the Allied IFVs. The drain beam can also damage buildings but does not have any effect on infantry or ships. Unfortunately, the drain beam has no effect on friendly vehicles and structures, and once the Scavenger has stolen a weapon, it permanently replaces the drain beam and cannot be swapped, so choose targets wisely. Also, not all vehicles' weapons can be stolen, because its technology is either too advanced for the Scavenger to use or is simply unable to be incorporated. In the former case, the Scavenger's drain beam will be upgraded into a stronger version instead. In the latter case, the Scavenger will retain the standard drain beam. Stolen weapons Appearances Challenges * Scavenger is part of the enemy Scorpion Cell forces in the Contagion Challenge. Assessment Behind the scenes * In 2.0 the name "Scavenger" was used for a unit that would become the Tyrant's predecessor and differed from the current one in that it gained bounty from kills. Trivia * The Scavenger's drain beam appears to be inspired from the leech beam used by the Hammer Tank in Red Alert 3. See also Other Epsilon stolen tech units: * Wormqueen * Dybbuk-Seizer * Salamander References External links * Official showcase of the Scavenger prior to official release of version 3.3, along with other units Category:Vehicles Category:Epsilon Army Category:Stolen Tech Category:Omnicrusher